


Slipping

by bookwormyangel



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: F/M, cleaning out my fanfiction.net account, i guess everything is moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormyangel/pseuds/bookwormyangel
Summary: Slight AU. Hazel Grace dies in the night, surrounded by her family and August Waters. He's sad, but he knows he'll see her again in that special Somewhere.





	

It hurt to breathe. It hurt to look at her family and know there was nothing she could do to ease their pain. It just hurt to keep living like this. Most of all it hurt to watch Augustus Waters, sitting there with her family and smiling lightly at her.

She was on the path of being that bomb, that grenade; the one that exploded and left destruction and pain in its wake.

She was dying. She knew it, her parents knew it. Augustus knew it.

As she lay in the hospital bed, staring at the ceiling, an IV dripping slowly into her arm, she sensed it, creeping up on her like sleep. Death.

Her doctors said that her lungs were filling faster than they could drain them. They didn't give her much time. A few hours at least, maybe a day or two at most. If she was lucky.

Hazel Grace Lancaster wasn't exactly the type of person to be classified as "lucky".

Her mother broke down suddenly, breaking the spell of silence in the room. With red eyes, her father wrapped her in his arms, pulling her from Hazel's room while murmuring soothingly in her ear. Both Hazel's and Augustus' eyes followed them out of the room. Hazel let loose a wet sigh. She hadn't forgotten what her mother had said all those years ago; _"I'm not going to be a mother anymore."_

Augustus waltzed over to her side, sitting on her clean and pristine hospital sheets.

"Okay?" He asked, grabbing her hand and rubbing his thumb over her boney and chill hand.

"Okay," Hazel wheezed out, smiling slightly at him.

The IV continued to drip lazily as Hazel Grace and Augustus stared at each other. Hazel closed her eyes, her breaths coming in short little pants.

"Thanks for my little infinity, Hazel Grace. It was a good one," Gus said, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her chapped lips. She smiled at him, squeezing his hand weakly before slipping into sleep.

She went later that night.

Her parents cried in each other’s arms and Augustus stared at her unmoving body, both of his parents having showed up long ago, had their hands on their sons shoulder, his mother smaller one and his father’s rougher, larger one both grasping him tightly, like he may get up on join Hazel Grace. His mother was squeezing his shoulder and crying silently. Her tears hit Gus's head.

He never told her that he loved her. But he had a feeling that she already knew that. After their trip to Amsterdam, he didn't doubt that she knew. And he knew that she loved him.

He hoped she found her Somewhere with a capital S.

And as he leaned forward, kissing her forehead lightly once more, he let a little smile grace his face, unshed tears clouding his vision. He knew she was going to be fine in her special Somewhere.

Grasping his parents hands like he hadn't done since he was a small child, he walked out of her hospital room one final time, looking over his shoulder and letting one tear race its way down his face.

He would see her again someday.


End file.
